(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bait containers having cooler and tackle housing compartments achieving a cooperative structure.
(2) Prior Art
Fisherman always have the problem of managing their gear and their bait in good, accessible condition. Bait should be kept relatively cool, as should other particulars. Gear should be accessible and consolidated with the fishermen's other necessities, (in particular weather advisory information and entertainment). The industry has not totally addressed these needs.
Patents showing some attempts in this include Beshoner, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,590 which shows a portable live bait support container, no other capability is available here. However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,575 discloses a container having an insulated, aerated bait compartment above a tackle drawer. Hisey U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,335 shows a two compartment insulated container for holding bait, a removable wall acts as a central divider. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,906 discloses a minnow box container with an external air pump for directing pressured air into the box through a pressure nozzle system. Radmanovich U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,137 discloses a live bait container having an aeration system which is capable of manual operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,043 discloses a live bait container with a solar powered pump arrangement.
It is the object of the present invention however, to provide a fishermen bait and cooler arrangement not shown or contemplated by the prior art.